Frozen Solid
by Flamboyant-Robin
Summary: In search of a rare amulet to amplify her harsh powers dramatically she is willing to do anything. Meanwhile, Super Boy tries to get the attention of Robin. His heart has been craving someone to love, and Robin seems to be his answer. Although someone else wants some of Robin, and it gets complicated. Love, Lust, Betrayal, and a Bad Ass Bitch bent on taking the world for herself.
1. The Rescue

'How long is she going to keep me here? I know she is a villain and all, but still! She could at least give me a blanket, or a coat, or something! The room is very cold, and completely made of ice. Sitting on the ice isn't making it any better but what else am I supposed to do? There isn't exactly a bed to lay on.' Robin though as he heard her chilling steps approach.

"Robin, Robin, Robin." Her voice was cold and almost sounded electronic, but it was her. Sadly, it was her. "Won't you please tell me? I've locked you up in here for a day. You still seem to be going strong. Tell me please. I don't want to have to hurt you…" She trailed off, but that last part, she shot him a look that seem full of a sinister quality. She looked rather hopeful, as if she really did want to hurt Robin.

"I told you when you got me, I told you when you locked me up in here, and I'm telling you again right now, I don't know where it is!" She leaned down close to his face and he could feel the harshly cold temperature radiating off of her skin. It sent chills down his spine that made him shiver.

"Your so cute when your lying!" She seemed cheerful when she said this. Why? That beat the hell out of Robin.

'How is she this good at detecting my lies? I mean serio-' Robin's thoughts were cut off by the sudden rush of cold attacking his lips. His eyes shot open as he instantly realized what had happened. She was kissing him! Robin's impulse was to shove her off, but that didn't exactly work considering his shakled hands behind him. So he did what any reasonable person in his situation would do. He simply moved his head back, and when she tried to further the kiss he put his foot up and pushed her off. "Um, your very pretty and all, but-" She cut him off again.

"My dearest Robin, flattery gets you everywhere in this backwards as hell world, but with me and my cold heart, it only gets you dead!" Those last three words were laced in venom. Maybe they were pure venom.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't tryi-" She cut him off for a third time. Whilst he was speaking she leaned down close to his mouth and held out her hand. She blew and the air was cool, but soon turned to a harsh freezing feeling. She froze her mouth solid.

"Shut up." She snapped her fingers and with that the ice sealing his mouth shattered. Robin wasn't scared until she conjured a dagger of ice and held it rather close to his neck. "Last chance!"

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" Obviously Robin was lying. 'I'm not telling her where The Frozen Heart is!' Something in Robin's mind snapped. 'What I'd give to have Conner save me from this horrible witch! Well, witch really doesn't do justice. Probably drop the w and give it a b.' Right as he finished that thought, she brought the dagger down to Robin's leg. He was proud of himself when he moved into a split and dodged the dagger. "I guess I'm just that flexible." Robin said with a smirk.

"Ice Woman! Someone here!" Grundy said.

'Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday, never gets old' Robin thought with a smile.

"Who is it?!"

"I don't know. He puny, me strong!" Grundy said and broke a table fabricated of ice.

"Go! Go get him…. NOW! I don't want him collecting my little prize." She said as she gestured towards Robin.

'So that's what I am now?' Robin had a look of disappointment on his face.

The ice door blasted open and there stands Conner. "Con- I mean - Super Boy!" Robin pleaded. Then Conner found himself pinned against a wall with a sharp pain in his shoulder. As he looked over he saw her ice dagger in his shoulder.

"Oh come on Frosty, I would have expected a greater greeting!" Conner said with a smile that soon turned to hurt, due to his fairly recent injury.

"What, I'm just breaking the ice."

"Frosty isn't a very jolly Snowman, er, woman." Conner said pulling the dagger out.

"You look a little heated why don't you cool off?" Killer Frost held out her hand and flash froze Super Boy in place. "Grundy, play time."

"Grundy smash puny boy!" Grundy brought his fists of rotting flesh together and pounded Super Boy out of his icy prison and smashed him against the wall. Conner had the wind knocked out of him, but his pride was getting to him.

'I'm a Kryptonian for Rao's sake! Plus, Robin is right there.' He looked up to see the struggling boy. 'She better not have hurt him! He is mine not anyone else's!' He got up and as Grundy charged for him, Super Boy slid back and tripped the huge beast. With Grundy's face stuck to the ice cold floor, Conner ripped him off of it with colossal force. He threw Grundy through the wall leaving a huge gap.

"My lair!" Frost hissed. "You're dead!" She conjured a frost dagger and mace and grinned at him insidiously.

"I'm guessing you don't like me." He said with a smirk.

'Oh my god! He is so hot when he is being smart!' Robin thought. His thoughts weren't getting him off due to the almost sub-zero temperatures. It was pretty cold Robin was sure shrinkage wasn't a thing anymore, it was more like inverting. Otherwise, he and his little toy would have stood tall and gone wild. He remembered how cold and rather disgusting it was for Frost to kiss him. Think of it made him shutter. He really didn't want that to happen again. "Get me out of here before she kisses me again!"

'Did he just say-' "Uhn"

'How'd that feel kid?' With a smirk on her face. What she failed to realize, Conner was just getting started.

"You kissed him?!" Conner said charging.

"Oh yes I did! And he tasted delicious." She said know it was getting to him.

'No! I have always wanted to kiss him and her we have this crazy as hell chick, kissin' him!' Conner's hit made contact with Frost's wrists brought up to block her face.

"Freeze!" Conner was frozen solid. Frost was pretty happy as she decided to walk back to her 'Prize'. To her unknowing dismay, Conner's substantial body temperature had melted the ice, and he took this opportunity to silently run at her. By the time Conner let out his battle cry he was within punching distance, and when he wound up, Frost had looked in to it. Literally, she turned her face into Conner's seismic punch. The proud Super Boy felt the once beautiful jaw line of Frost's face crunch and crack beneath his fist.

And as she flew across the room Conner said this with almost no breath as he was laughing too hard. "Here's my _Punch_ line: Thumpity thump thump, look at frosty go!"

"All those puns are terrible, and I hate you both." Robin said with a huff.

"Well then, I guess I will just go home..." Conner trailed off.

"No! No! Please I'm sorry, and cold. Very cold."

"Here let me get these bindings off." He walked over to Robin hand squeezed the bindings hard enough to where they cracked just enough. "Now hit your wrists against the ground kinda hard." Conner semi-demanded, semi-pleaded. Robin obeyed to find that the shackles fell apart. When he did, he passed out from all the cold, and lack of nourishment. Conner saw his chance and leaned in to kiss Robin's cold lips only to hear a "What are you doing?" He turned around to find a very curious Batman and Superman standing in the doorway.

"I was just... seeing if he... was still... Breathing!" Batman and Superman just shrugged it off, and Batman ran over to pick up Robin and take him back to the Batplane. Super Boy followed, but was saddened to not be the one holding Robin. Conner's heart felt a small sharp pain stab, looking at Robin. 'He probably wouldn't even care if he knew how much I cared for him'

Author's Note: For now and future reference throughout this story, I don't own anything of the DC Comic world, the characters, their creations, their mannerisms... anything! So... yeah.


	2. Chilling Shock

Author's Note: Hey Guys, I really hope you liked my first chapter! Don't forget, you may review my stories. I would love feedback! Whether negative or positive, it helps me become a better writer. Thanks! Now here is your story:

X-In the Batplane-X

"What happened in there?" Batman asked, although it wasn't really a question. It made Superman adjust in his seat a little. Conner looked at Clark with a curious face.

"Oh, um, Grundy and Frost held Robin hostage. I don't know what for. Probably just because she doesn't get out much..." Conner trailed off. Batman looked at him and deemed him slightly naive.

"Oh! Conner, put this over Robin." Clark handed Conner a thick red fleece blanket. Conner obeyed and stared at Robin for the plane ride home.

'He looks adorable when he sleeps. I just want to crawl under there and cuddle with him while he sleeps!' Conner thought with a hopeful look in his eyes. The rest of the plane ride home was silent. It was awkward, and made Conner nervous that he had done something wrong. He was afraid of what Batman thought about his recent actions to save his little Robin.

"What happened to your shoulder?!" Clark said as Conner stepped out of the Batplane holding Robin.

"Oh, she got me with a dagger, I'll be fine. It's only a small puncture."

"Well, go get it bandaged up." Clark said sternly. This confused Conner.

'Why is he so caring right now? He usually doesn't care what happens to me.' Conner was baffled by this. He decided to push it to the back of his mind and continue to where ever they were going. They were at a cliff side, which seemed to be at an edge of a park.

"Conner, what your about to see you can't tell anyone!" Batman Commanded. Conner made eye contact with the stern figure, and noticed Clark hunched over a little when Batman spoke.

"Forget my shoulder, are you alright?" Conner asked inquisitively.

"Fine, why?"

"No reason. I won't tell anyone." Batman pulled a remote out of one of his belt pockets, and pressed a button. The stationary Batplane faded and then appeared again, but it was disguised as a rock. 'Wow, B-man has a lot of cool gadgets.' He was afraid of every calling him B-man. He knew it was that psycho clown's girlfriend who always called him that. He figured it would strike a nerve or something. You could never be to careful when it comes to Batman. Batman pressed the only other button on the remote and a huge section on the side of the cliff opened up to reveal a tunnel that soon disappeared due to the lack of light. Once they were inside, Batman clapped his hands loudly and it rung through the dark tunnel only to soon be lit up by lights in the wall. The walk was quiet although Conner noticed that Superman was walking awfully close to Batman. 'Well aren't you two friendly?' Conner thought with a smile, but didn't think anything more.

"Here we are." Batman said with a surprisingly welcoming voice. They were there. The Bat Cave. Conner was in awe, he was trying to retain the little kid in him wanting to run up and touch everything. They walked over to the elevator and rode it up to a secret room in the study. When they exited, the room around them was a small french grey room, and what seemed to look like a number lock on the wall. Bruce had punched in a few numbers and the wall shifted up, and they emerged from the room to find themselves in the study.

"No Alfred?" Conner said with a monotone. He did care, but he was too shy to bring much inflection to his voice.

"No, he is on a well deserved vacation." Batman said, slightly stressing the word 'well'. They soon went to the foyer and up the grand staircase to Robin's room. Batman looked over at Conner and politely told him to go to place Robin on the bed and cover him up. "Conner, come here I need to talk to you." After placing Robin on his bed he walked over to Batman, and was grabbed and pulled out into the hall. Clark closed the door behind him. "Listen, since you know what happened, which I really don't care because Robin is fine, you are taking care of him."

"What do you mean?" Conner asked almost to innocently.

"He has contracted a pretty strong cold, and since you can't get sick, you're staying here and taking care of him. Gotham needs Batman, and Metropolis need Superman."

"Bru-I mean- Batman, we have a problem." Clark said with a wide eyed look. Batman already knew what he meant.

"Excuse us Conner, we have a problem we need to fix." Batman said and walked down the hall turned to go down the grand staircase, and into the study. Superman was following quickly behind. Conner then retreated to Robin's room and took a look around. From the door, at which he was standing when he took in the sight, to the left was a door, to which he thought was a closet, then the next door on the left was the bathroom. In the between the left and right sides of the room against the wall was Robin's ginormous crimson red bed, with two green nightstands beside each. To the right of the room, was a doorway which lead into a dark room, but the angle Conner was looking at it, he could tell it was a big room. Towards the back of the room, the side of which Conner was standing in the doorway, on the right side Was a computer desk, with a computer and a chair that looked as if it swiveled and had wheels on it. That released the inner child of Conner as he giggled a little when he caught sight of it. In the center of the wall, the one opposite of Robin, was a 90" T.V. Conner's mouth dropped at this sight.

"Close your mouth or you might get a fly in there." Robin gave a tired chuckle. Conner walked a little faster than usual over to the sickly boy.

"Thank god your alive!" Conner said with a tired sigh.

"I was just asleep, right?" Robin said, then his voice rose to a worried question.

"Yes, you're fine. You just have a pretty strong cold." Conner said. 'Oh, yes you are fine.' Conner thought as a smile grew over his chiseled face.

'Wow that smile is so hot!' Robin thought as a smile grew on his face. But a smile wasn't the only thing that was growing. Robin felt his tights constrict a little around his dick. "Oh, um, Conner, I'm really thirsty can you go grab me a bottle of water. Its in the kitchen. Down the stairs through the Dining room and in the kitchen. Should be on the middle shelf." Robin said quickly. 'Please don't notice my boner. Please don't notice my boner. Please don't notice my boner!'

"Okay." Conner said and got up reluctantly, not wanting to leave him and exited the room. He walked down the hall and down the staircase but as he went to go to the dining room he heard people talking in the study. He stealthily skulked over to the study, and witness what he thought was super cute, but rather disturbing at the same time. Batman and Superman had their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, Clark."

"I love you, Bruce."

Then Superman wrapped his arms around Batman's waist and picked him up. Whilst he was in the air they kissed in a very passionate way. Super Boy witnessing all of this, could hear them moaning into the kiss, and boy it heated quickly. Super Boy looked away, as he thought it was weird and when he stole a peak back, saw Batman's clothes were off and Superman was in boxers.


	3. Lovely Reveal

Author's Note: Chapter 3! Hope you like it, comments would help me out. And when it mentions a mahogany table I kept quoting "Watch it! That's mahogany!"

'I hate when this happens!' Conner thought as he looked down at his dick pulsating obviously against his jeans. 'Robin is probably wondering where I am. Where did he say the kitchen was again?' Conner moved through the foyer quietly as he didn't want to interrupt whatever Clark and Bruce where doing. Once he got to the dining room his mouth dropped, once again, to the sight of the beautiful crystal chandelier hanging above the grand mahogany table, the huge marble fireplace on the right of the room, and all the portraits of the Wayne family hanging on the walls. Conner was amazed, "Wow, this is something else." He quickly located the doors to the kitchen and moved to them. Once inside the kitchen he found the massive fridge, which was mistaken for a pantry or cupboard several times, by Conner. He grabbed two bottles of water and swiftly made his way back to Robin's room. "Robin? I'm back with the water! Robin? Robin?" Conner was beginning to worry. To add to his worry he heard moaning coming from the bathroom, and Conner took action. He kicked down the door of which he thought was the bathroom, he was right for the first time in this labyrinth of a manor. Inside the beautiful pearly white bathroom was Robin, leaning against a wall hunched over using one hand as support. The other was around his 8 inches. Conner was confused as he saw a white goo-like substance drip from the end of Robin's dick. "Are you alright?" Conner asked as confusion was clearly written all over his face.

"Oh my god! Conner, get out i'm fine!" Robin shouted as he was pushing on the broad chest of Conner.

"You didn't look fine, your back was arched and something came out of your penis. Are you sure?" Conner's confusion increasing exponentially.

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't know about pleasuring yourself? Conner how do you not know? Your a boy! A Super Boy!" Robin said as the confusion was building on his face as well.

"No, I never really thought about it." Robin was still pushing at Conner to leave, but didn't make a budge. "Can you teach me?" Conner asked quickly.

"What?" Robin asked in shock.

"You heard me Robin. Oh, and what is your name? I found out what Batman's name was so I want to know yours!" Conner said with a cute smile on his face. The smile made Robins softy become hard once again.

"Okay! Fine, my real name is Richard Grayson, but I go by Dick. You can't tell anyone, and yes I will teach you. Now get the hell out of my bathroom!" Dick yelled at the top of his lungs then, coughed at the exertion. Conner left the bathroom closing the slightly broken door behind him, and heard the water from the shower run. When the shower ended Dick exited the bathroom with just a towel around his slender waist. Conner and Dick's face turned red at the fact that Conner was there staring at him, and the fact that, this is as much of "Robin" Conner had ever seen. "So, um, can you go get me some clothes from my closet?" Dick asked shyly. Conner obliged and got up and went to the door at which he thought was the closet earlier. He opened it to find a mass collection of DVD's and video-games.

"Oh." Conner whispered, as he closed the door and slowly walked over to the other room which seemed to be his closet.

"Any day now, please?" Dick asked, although it wasn't really a question. Conner teasingly walked substantially slower. "Okay, now your pissing me off." Dick with one hand securing the towel around his waist, he pounced on to Conner. Dick was now on Conner's back, as Conner was sprawled out on the floor. "I told you to hurry up." Dick said almost seductively as he let out a cute smirk, got up and went into his closet to change.

'Oh my god that smile! Oh god, its happening again.' Conner got up and hunched over trying not to be obvious. He was hunched over like a gorilla. When Dick came out of the closet fully dressed he looked over at the oddly positioned boy.

"Why in the hell are you hunched over like that?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to look funny." Conner tried to play it off. Dick looked at him and knew what had happened.

"You have a boner, don't you?"

"What's a boner?" Conner asked inquisitively.

"Oh my god, you're kidding right?"Dick walked over and pointed at his crotch. "That. When that gets hard, stands up or gets bigger. That is a boner."

"Oh! That's what they are?" Dick nodded his head.

"That's alright, who would get a hard on by looking at all of this?" Dick said as he moved his hands all over his body and slapped his ass.

'Oh my god, please don't do that again!' Conner thought.

"Well I could teach you now, but..." Dick trailed off.

"What? Tell me!" Conner lightly started shaking Dick.

"You have to sit through a movie with me then, I will tell you." Dick said as he walked over to his movie closet and pulled out a romantic movie. He put it in the player, sat on his bed, and pushed play. He then patted a spot next to him. "Well come on then, sit!" Dick coughed. Conner obeyed and sat next to Dick as they both crawled under the blanket and watched the movie in silence. 'Ha! I've got him watching a romance movie with me! Now to cuddle!' Dick thought. "I'm really cold." Dick threw out there nonchalantly.

"Oh, um, I guess I could um..." Conner trailed off.

"Could what?" Dick followed up.

"I could hug you." Conner said shyly.

"Oh, okay." Conner adjusted his arms so he was hugging Dick who, in turn, was hugging his broad muscular chest. "Oh my god, you are so warm!" Dick said as he hugged Conner tighter, and threw his right leg over both of Conner's legs. He could feel Conner's dick press against his thigh but he really didn't mind. The rest of the movie went on like this. Just them cuddling. The end of the movie was really cute. The girl who liked the guy finally told him that she loved him and she found out that he liked her and they went on a date. Once the movie was over, Conner looked over at Dick who was looking back at him. It was 9 at night.

"Dick."

"Yeah?"

"You know how the girl was being brave at the end of the movie and told the guy she loved him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to be brave now."

"Yeah?"

"Dick, I've had a crush on you since I first saw you. That's the reason I left the Justice Cave, alone, just so I could save you from Frost."

"Had? You had a crush on me? So you got over me?" Dick asked with conviction.

"No, I still do! I think you are really-" Dick pressed his lips against Conner's in a passionate kiss, that made both parties moan. When Dick pulled back, Conner whimpered at the loss.

"I'm just busting your balls."

"Ow, that would hurt. Is that how you pleasure yourself?" Conner asked curiously.

"Oh my god, no! I will show you first thing tomorrow. For now can we just go to bed?" Conner reluctantly hopped out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I was gonna sleep on the floor."

"Hold on." Dick slipped out of bed and stripped down to his underwear, and slipped back in. "Now get your sexy ass back in my bed." Dick whispered seductively.

"Um, do you mind if I sleep naked? Its the only way I can sleep." Conner said innocently. 'Please say yes, please say yes!' Dick's face turned pure red.

"Uh, sure." Dick watched as he saw Conner strip down to nothing and slid in under the covers with Dick. Conner reached over and pulled Dick closer and rested his chin on Dick's hair. Dick lightly put his hands on Conner's chest, and nuzzled his neck, and they fell fast asleep.

X-Frost's Cave-X

"So you got you and your zombie's ass handed to you by a boy." He said.

"He was in love. I can't compete with men in love." Frost said to the towering giant.

"Grundy no like love boy!" Grundy yelled as he was rubbing his head. Frost was repairing her hide away that had a couple of holes here and there.

"So what, the boy was in love."

"I may be a cold heart-ed bitch, it doesn't mean I don't understand love."

"But that means you missed out on your information about that amulet."

"How do you know abo-"

"Oh my dear Killer Frost, I know many things. If you let me aid you, and we work together I assure you, I can give you information to help you find it."

"Whats in it for you?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Grundy man like Tin man!"

"We have a Deal."


	4. Warm and Wet

Author's Note: Chapter 4! Are you guys liking how it is going? I like it. I think the plot is going to be great, once we get into it. I am planning on this story being about 20 chapters if not, more.

Here's your story:

X-Frost's Cave-X

"Okay, so its here?" She asked almost to eagerly. She was looking at a holographic map of an old museum. Grundy was standing behind her, he didn't have much of a will of his own. When he did spark one up, Frost froze it back down.

"Yes, it is guarded heavily. The amulet itself also possesses a heavy defense system, but surely it is something you can bypass, with a woman of your beautiful figure." He mentioned, gesturing towards her body.

"Luthor! Don't test me right now." She retorted, "If you try that again I will freeze your heart, rip it out, and feed it to that walking sac of rotting flesh!" at this point she was screaming in his face. Luthor quietly backed off, as Grundy looked dazed as he heard his name, but no command. "Grundy, watch the cave I'm going to claim what is mine. Luthor..." She trailed off but picked back up, "Get the fuck out of my cave!" Luthor was surprised.

"I understand your anger, but just know, if you continue this hostile attitude you will regret it when you are melting on the sun." Frost shuttered at the thought of being so warm. Luthor quickly left the cave afterwards and Frost went to pick up her cloak. This cloak let her travel to warm regions and keeping her cool. She could walk around in the heat just fine, but it would fatigue her, and she really wasn't in a position to steal something and only put forth 65% of the work. As she exited the cave she froze the water in front of her and stepped on. her cave was a glacier towards the south end of the globe, she knew not many would visit and if they did, well, they ended up as a new ice sculpture piece for her cave. She quickly slid one foot out to the side and pushed forward, whilst freezing more water, then the other foot pushed while freezing more water. She was actively ice skating in her high heel boots, on a bridge she formed as she was moving. 'Next stop, Ice queen.'

X-Dick's Room-X

'What's against my leg?' Dick thought as he looked under the covers at his leg and noticed Conner's 9" pressed against it. 'Oh, it's just Conner's dick... Wait! Conner's dick?!' Dick's eyes shot open as his face turned a bright red. Conner woke up and looked down and Dick who was currently embarrassed about the situation at hand.

"Oh, would you look at that. It's happening again. What did you call them again?" Conner asked tiredly.

"A boner! They are called a boner!" Dick screamed in a hushed tone.

"Why are you whispering? No one is here, but us." Conner said smiling.

'God that smile again.' Dick found himself rising to attention. He rolled over onto Conner straddling his abs and leaned down and kissed him. Conner moaned into the kiss, and Dick took his chance. His tongue flew into Conner's mouth and explored. From the roof the the walls and everywhere in between. Dick pulled away from the kiss and slid off of Conner.

"Wait, where are you going?" Conner whined as the loss of lip pleasure saddened him.

"Well, I have to teach you about pleasure don't I?" Dick said as he hopped up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He put one hand behind his back and moved his finger, which was signaling Conner to follow. Conner got the hint and in a flash jumped up out of the bed and booked it to the bathroom. Dick pushed Conner into the shower, which could fit an entire college frat, if they were into that thing, and turned on the warm water and it spewed from all sides of the shower.

"Is this what pleasure is?" He asked sounding bored, as Dick was stripping his boxers off and stepped into the shower.

"You're so cute when you don't know anything." Dick stated and moved Conner and himself into the serene barrage of warm water. Dick leaned in to kiss Conner and was quickly grabbed around the waist and pulled in. 'Conner is actually getting the hang of this pretty well!' Dick thought as he wrapped his arms around Conner's neck. They soon found themselves on the floor with Conner on bottom. They were sharing a passionate kiss, that would make anyone jealous, as they were grinding their naked bodies together. Dick's hand soon found it's way down to Conner's pulsing 9" cock, and slowly started to stroke it.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." Conner was moaning in delight. The moan was beautiful to Dick's ears and had his cock so hard it hurt. Dick's hand motions where slowly increasing, he moved back in to kiss Conner's neck. Conner moved his hands from Dicks shoulders down his body and to his legs and back up again. Dick decided that it was enough of that, and pulled his hand off of Conner's cock. Dick slowly picked up and moved down his body. Conner was asking questions and as he went to prop up on his elbows, Dick pushed him back down.

"You'll find out in a second." Dick whispered, then stopped at his cock.

"Wait what are yo- Aaaahhhh Oooohhh my Goooood!" Conner moaned to the heavens. Dick was delighted and used his tongue to massage the shaft and work up and down. "Somethings coming, I feels amazing! Oh my god!" Conner screamed and arched his back in pure ecstasy as he came in Dick's mouth. Dick slurped down every last drop. Conner collapsed and Dick moved up by him and lightly kissed him.

"That's what pleasure is."

"We need to do that again sometime."

"We?"

"Well, I said I really like you, and you just did that for me, so I'm guessing you really like me. Unless, I have this emotion thing all mixed up."

"Conner, I love you." Dick pulled Conner back up to his feet. "Now the real reason I brought us in here, so we can shower... Together." Dick smiled hugely. Him and Conner washed each other, had a bubble fight and sprayed each other with the removable shower heads. The two were having the time of their lives.

"Dick? Dick?" Dick heard Bruce calling for him, and quickly dried off and ran out into his room... Naked. Conner was slightly confused, but followed. Bruce was standing in Dick's doorway in his suit, he was a billionaire playboy he had to keep up the look. Conner stepped out in of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him as he found it awkward to stand in front of Bruce naked, but Dick still was naked.

"Hey Bruce." Conner said. Bruce was confused as he didn't know how Conner figured out his name, but he thought Dick just told him.

"Hey, Conner. How are you feeling Dick?" Bruce asked all concerning like. Dick looked back at Conner and blushed.

"I'm doing great, but I'm excited to see you!" Dick ran up and jumped on Bruce and wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist, and hugged him.

'You're naked, and Bruce is letting this all happen. What the hell?' Conner though as his own face was broadcasting his thoughts. Then next sight shocked the hell out of him. Dick pulled his head back, and shared a kiss with Bruce. Bruce even furthered the kiss by pulling him in tighter. Dick soon hopped off and said a quick "Love you." and walked back to Conner and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, it looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the family tree. I have to go to a meeting, you kids have fun." Bruce said with a wink, and Dick's mouth dropped. Conner then spun Dick around.

"What the hell? He just lets you do that?"

"First of all, your dad and my dad are lovers..." Dick trailed off.

Conner's face didn't move as he wasn't really shocked by it. "Answer me please!"

Dick looked at him all seductively and said "Who do you think taught me everything I know?" Leaned in and gave Conner a kiss on the lips.


	5. Cold Back-Stab

Author's Note: Chapter 5! Did you like the twist last chapter? (If it was a twist at all). I did. My own mouth dropped, and I was the one writing it… Guess I'm just weird like that. Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry, i haven't posted for like 5 days, I have had a lot of High School BS to deal with!

'Okay, well at least Dick and Bruce aren't constant lovers…. Right? I want him all to myself, even though we haven't made it really official yet. Hmm, I wonder….' Conner trailed off in though.

"Robin! It's great to have you back!" Wally seemed a little too happy to see him as he ran up and gave him a bear hug so strong it would probably crush Superman's ribs. He was in his usual, sagged jeans and a black tank top. His orange hair was spiked and his eyes were a solid goregeous blue.

'Wow, Wally looks…. Kinda hot.' Dick thought as Wally pulled out of the hug. Dick pushed that thought away quickly as Conner caught his attention.

"Di- I mean Robin, can I ask you a quick question… In private?" Conner spoke, his words melted over Dick's ears and he caught himself drooling a little. Dick followed Conner down the hall, past the training room, and into Conner's room. Both their faces turned a bright pinkish-red when they both saw the pictures of Dick with a cut out of Conner standing in them with him. "Oops, must have forgot." Conner said innocently trying to play it off. Dick didn't really care. He thought it was actually kind of sweet. "Anyways, I wanted to ask if-" An alarm throughout the Young Justice structure was blairing. It was almost ear-bleeding.

"Sorry Conner, something's happening and I don't want to miss much more." Dick said running out of the room and into the living room. M'gann, Aquaboy, and Kid Flash were sitting there on the couch waiting for the boy wonder and the clone. Once Robin was seated, the breifing began and Superboy joined shortly after.

"Really? Him of all people." M'gann said as if it was a boring assignment. "I don't see why the Justice League take this one, but I can throw this in his face later."

"Running circles around him will be easy!" Wally shouted as he swept up next to Robin. Robin really didn't mind it as he found Wally growing more and more attractive the more he looked at him. Wally was completely clueless as Robin was well, practically swooning next to him.

'Why is he ignoring me? Please notice me!' Conner almost pleaded aloud. He completely ignored the whole briefing and the team decided to go ahead and stop Luthor. The next thing he knew they were all in M'gann's ship and heading off to Metropolis.

"Wally, you can handle yourself right? Aqualad, you are with me, and as for you two, well..." M'gann trailed off. 'I know about you two, and I'll let you work together, wink, wink.' M'gann had entered their minds and sent them the telepathic message. Conner's eyes widened as he was afraid of what she might have seen, and Robin grew into a headache which quickly subsided.

"Megan, please don't do that again." Robin said while he was rubbing the sides of his head. Conner slid his hand a little closer to Robin's on the seat. The rest of the ride was quiet, but didn't last for long once they reached Metropolis, and saw Luthor in the street. When the ship landed they all piled out quickly and got into position. Luthor stood and anticipated the first move.

"Wally, you care to go first?" With those words, Wally had answered Aqualad's question as he sped up to the mechanical giant and punched the midsection of his towering suit. The force of said punch didn't send him flying, but it did dent his suit. The staggering potential energy coursing through Luthor's suit had fueled his suit's energy levels by a mere 37% and his hand sent Wally flying back faster than he could run. M'gann saved him from the crashing, luckily. Conner's turn.

"Luthor, your suit is a cheap piece of metal that Lois could take down." Luthor was taken aback. He next found himself on the ground, and Aqualad washed him over with a small wave of water. His suit short circuited, and Luthor was out. M'gann shot a message to Superman telling him that he can interrogate Luthor when the get him. The team waited for Superman's arrival, and when he arrived they had vanished.

"Nice taunting, M'gann. That made our job like, twenty times easier!" Robin said. Conner was sitting unusually close to Robin, but Robin slid even closer. The team didn't think anything of it, but Robin's hand found itself on Conner's thigh before they made it back to base.

"Robin, can you make us food?" Wally asked, "You are the best cook out of us all." Wally put that inflection in his voice that somewhat forced Robin to do it, but he obliged. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out everything he needed and told everyone to as he put it "Shoo!" Everyone scrambled and did their own thing, whilst the Boy Wonder cooked a "Breakfast for Dinner" feast. He scrambled the eggs, and was adding a hint of pepper when he was ripped away from the steam, spun around, pushed into the island, and had soft warm lips pressed against his own. At first he was shocked, then didn't care who it was. He kissed back, fiercely. He opened his eyes to see a certain very broad chested Conner pressed against his own lips. Dick enjoyed the hell out of this.

'This is getting very... Steamy.' Dick laughed into the kiss, but quickly recovered by biting Conner's bottom lip and making him moan into the passionate embrace. Dick took his chance and slipped his tongue in and the battle started. This time Conner put up a hell of a fight, and won. Around the corner was Wally watching all of this rather stealth-fully. His sagged jeans were beginning to grow a little tighter as his "Little Wally" was beginning to stand tall. He raced away to his own bedroom, and locked the door. Dick pushed Conner back and ran to the eggs. He fixed them up before they burned, fixed the hash browns, the bacon, the toast, milk, and warmed up some syrup in a sauce pan, all why Conner was wrapped around him. "Dinner is served, so get your asses in here!" M'gann showed up after Aqualad showed up in almost an instant. Conner, Aqualad, and M'gann sat down and waited. They usually didn't eat until everyone was present. "Where the hell is Wally? He wouldn't pass up my cooking.

"Wally? Wally?!" Robin was walking down that hall toward Wally's room and picked the lock, whilst everyone was sitting at the table talking. Robin walked in on a sight that would shock the Dark Knight himself. Wally didn't even acknowledge that that Dick had walked in. He closed the door behind himself. Wally was in the middle of jacking his 8 1/2" woody off, to Robin no less. Dick silently walked over and while Wally was jacking off, his eyes closed and moaning, Robin put his hand over Wally's and kept up with the motions, Wally's eyes shot open and he looked over to the young boy who had been holding his firm cock.

"Oh, hey there." Wally said nervously.

"We don't have very much time." Robin said as he slid his mouth down onto Wally's twitching cock. Wally's back arched, he moaned softly, and whispered Robin's name.

"Robin, I'm going to cum!" Robin hadn't even pulled out his most famous trick, and Wally was ready to blow. He quickly massaged Wally's shaft with his tongue and Wally had lost it. He exploded in the Boy Wonder's mouth and Robin swallowed every drop. Once Wally got up and flashed all of his clothes on, Robin swiftly grabbed him and kissed him.

"Cutie." And opened Wally's door and headed back to the dining room.

X-Interrogation Room-X

"What are you planning Lex?!" Batman shouted.

"Assertiveness will get you nowhere, 'B-man'" Lex softly replied.

"Batman, let me handle this." Superman said, and Batman retreated. As Bruce walked by, Clark reached over and pinched his ass. "Lex, tell me and I won't give you the death penalty." Lex crossed his arms.

"Well, considering the fact that you both haven't even thought of my watch being more than a watch, you both are stupid."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Superman asked dumbfounded.

"Listen, and listen well. Killer Frost is going to be at the Metropolis Museum tomorrow. She will be trying to steal the amulet, so she can incorporate her powers to freeze the world and make it her own natural Ice Aged Queensland. You're welcome, and don't consider us friends." Lex pushed a button on his watch and he vanished.

"Damn it!" Bruce shouted.

"Don't be mad, sexy." Clark pulled Bruce in for a kiss and He leaned over Clark furthering the kiss.


	6. Burning Tears

Author's Note: It's chapter 6! I'm pretty sure this is going to be my favorite chapter to write so far. For the record, I'm super flamer gay so when I use "Fag" in this chapter it is only for character personality, I absolutely hate that word otherwise, and for easy understanding of the chapter, the whole dialogue of thoughts, are just Dick, his Super Ego (The angel on your shoulder), and his Id (The devil on your shoulder) talking or well thinking.

Everyone was eating their "Breakfast for dinner" in kind of a hushed tone. Small talk only initiated rarely. Wally wasn't scarfing it all down, surprisingly to Robin. 'Why is eating so slowly?' Robin was confuzzled. Every time he looked up he kept noticing those piercing blue eyes looking at him. Robin thought nothing of it and smiled back. 'Okay, I know I gave him a blow-job but still, my heart belongs to Conner. Even though he has got pretty sexy hair, and eyes, and face, and body, and- Enough! Just eat my dinner in peace then go to the training room for some acrobatics or something...' Even though Robin was thinking to himself, his face was channeling almost every thought running through his head.

"Robin, are you okay?" Conner said with his face turning to worry. He put his hand on his right thigh, under the table.

"Yeah, you look confused or just over thinking something..." Wally trailed off, with a hint of a smile. Wally thought he knew what was going on, but he didn't. Robin got up and half walked, half ran away from the table. He found himself in the training room, his face was red and his eyes burning. He ran over to one of the many trapeze towers and climbed up swiftly and didn't reach for the swing. He just sat there crying, for an unknown reason.

'Why am I crying?'

'What are you talking, about?! Do you realize what you just did like seven minutes ago?!'

'Who cares what you did seven minutes ago, it was fun wasn't it? That's what life is for, to have fun!'

'What do you two know about life?'

'Woah! Not okay man! We are trying to help you fix your dilemma. If you don't want us here then fine!'

'No, don't go!'

'Dick, I'm gonna tell you this once. Who the hell cares? You did what you did. Conner doesn't know so it won't hurt him!'

'But that's not fair to Conner.'

'See, the boy knows what he is doing!'

'Shut up! You're just a fag in a robe.'

'So now you are being hurtful because you are losing?'

'Shut up, some one is coming.'

"Just shut up!" Dick had screamed this through the entire training room.

"I didn't say anything." Conner said standing on the floor. Dick felt his face grow hotter, and his eyes began to burn again. The tears were flooding from his eyes. Conner noticed and began to climb the tower.

"Conner, please don't!" Dick pleaded while the tears disoriented his voice. Conner didn't obey, he kept climbing. Dick took swift action and grabbed the swing, and flew to the other tower. Conner grabbed the swing when it came back and swung to the next tower. "Conner, please!" Dick went to grab the next swing, and the tears on his hand caused him to slip from the trapeze swing. He landed on the net and bounced off onto the floor, but landed on his knee weird. It went numb for a second, then regained its feeling. Dick swiftly arose and took off to his bedroom. Conner climbed down and took off after him. When Dick reached the living room, he was stopped abruptly and pulled into a hug. He looked up to see Wally, with the most sincere face. This caused Dick to just about lose it, just as the tears subsided they came rushing back. He broke out of the hug and ran to his room. Wally sped in there and closed the door behind him.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Wally walked over to the boy crying on the bed. He lied down next to him and rolled him over so that they were making eye contact. Wally's eyes were sincere and full of worry. "I want to help as much as I can. I really care about you."

"It's just... I really like Conner, like really really like Conner. I don't even like him... I love Conner. When he rescued me from Killer Frost I jus-"

"You were taken by Killer Frost?"

"Yeah... Way too cold." Dick let out a little sob-ish chuckle.

"Well if I would have known that, I would have been there in a heart beat."

"Thank you. That means a lot." He leaned in close to Wally, and he wrapped his arms around Dick. Wally lightly held the back of Dick's head and whispered,

"You really are the world to me." He pulled Dicks head up and gave him a very soft kiss on his lips, and got up and left. On the way out he looked back, "If you need anything, anything at all, let me know, and don't hesitate." Wally winked and then was gone. When he was walking down the hall Conner had turned the corner and was rushing down to the door. "Be gentle, Conner. He is kinda shaken."

"Okay, thanks, Wally."

'This isn't over Conner. He may have chosen you for now, but I'm not going to lose without putting up a hell of a fight.'

Conner rushed over to the bed and got down on his knees. "Dick, please. What's wrong. You mean the world to me and if you're not happy, then I'm no-" Dick had slid over and kissed Conner.

"I feel like that is the only way to effectively shut you up." Dick smiled and patted a nice spot on the bed for Conner to climb into.

"Please, shut me up a little more." Conner said, then winked, whilst stripping down to nothing. Dick blushed a little at the naked Kryptonian standing beside his bed.

"Let me go shower, then we can go to bed. I could use some cuddling after the night I had." Dick had stripped off every part of his uniform, turned on the shower and stepped in, who was quickly joined by Conner.

X-Wayne Manor: Bruce's Bedroom-X

"Don't you think we should be focusing on Killer Frost?" Clark said somewhat concerning, in between kisses. Bruce pulled off his cowl, and took off his utility belt.

"Clark," He kissed him on the neck, "All work and no play, makes for a very dull Bruce." He said too seductively.

"A little too late for that." Clark chuckled. Bruce reached over and pulled Clark out of his tunic, and pulled out of his own suit. Bruce and Clark were fiercely making out, Bruce in his Superman boxers, and Clark standing there in his Batman boxers, and his boots. Bruce's 10" were pushing against his boxers so profusely it almost ripped them. Clark slipped off his boots and laced is fingers lightly down Bruce's back, and down to the band of his boxers. Bruce arched in the divine touch, and pushed further into the passionate kissing. Clark slyly moved his hands over to Bruce's chest and moved them down slowly, then to his abs, and back to the band of the boxers. By the bad was Bruce's twitching cock that was almost begging for attention. Clark pulled from the kiss to move down to Bruce's neck, then his nipple.

"Aaahhh, Claaarrk, you really knoooowww how to get me gooooiiiinnnng..." Clark licked a trail down the Dark Knight's abs and lacing it with his warm breath. In a flash of passion, Bruce's boxers were around his ankles and his cock was in Clark's mouth. He reached up and pushed Bruce's chest rather forcefully, and caused him to stumble back onto his bed. Clark pulled off of his cock and stripped his last article, and made his way over to Bruce's bed. Once he was there he climbed on top of Bruce, and pressed his lips against Bruce's, and Bruce pushed back. Bruce bit down on Clark's lips, which caused him to moan, letting Bruce have access to Clark's mouth. He slipped his tongue in and they both fought for the dominance. Bruce won, and Clark took it. Both of them started grinding their bodies together in perfect motion.

"Hey Bats!" There was a hysterical laughter in his head. Bruce shuttered at the voice playing in his head. He quickly pushed it away, and flipped Clark over onto his back. Bruce climbed off the bed, reached for his belt, and pulled out a bottle. He squirted some lotion onto his own towering member, and around Clark's hole.

"Ready, Clark?"

"Just ram me." Clark pleaded.

Another Author's Note: So how did you guys like it?! Are you Pro: Conner? or Pro: Wally? or just in it for the Super-bat action? I'm all three.


	7. Cold Hearted

Author's note: Chapter 7, haha! I'm really sorry that this one doesn't have a lot going on in it like the others do, but I felt like it needed more description to get the scene across, cause it is kind of important to understand how this chapter works...

X-Wayne Manor: Bruce's Room-X Time: 3 AM

"Dammit, Bruce!" Clark said as he jumped up out of bed, rushed over to his clothing, and raced to put them on.

"Whaa-" Bruce mumbled almost incoherently. He was still a little groggy from last night.

"You're so cute when you are all hung over. Not the point! Frost could be stealing the artifact as we are speaking!" Bruce almost instantaneously snapped out of whatever mood he was in. His hard face had recovered to its usual self, and in seconds was in his Bat-gear. He disappeared to the Batcave and took his little lover dog with him.

X-Metropolis Museum: Roof-X Time: 3:05 AM

'Where is an access point? Aha! The skylight will do perfectly.' She skulked over to the skylight and opened it ever so slyly. Directly below the skylight was a grand fountain spewing sparkling water. 'This will work to my advantage perfectly.' Frost was already exquisite with conjuring weapons out of thin air, but now she had a source to perfect her ambush. She flipped in, and swung her feet to the ceiling of the museum. When here feet made contact she froze them to the ceiling to prevent falling. "No guards? This will be easy." She whispered to herself.

"Okay, five guards. They should have maximized their security if they wanna keep this girl away from her prize. Hahaha! Meeeeoooow." Frost's eyes shot open and she looked around the room in a frenzy. On the ceiling on the other side of the main room, was Catwoman.

'What the hell is she doing here? Five guards?' She looked around again, and noticed five guards. 'Damn! Well she is a master thief.' Frost did a series of putting her hands to the ceiling and freezing them, then swinging her feet over to catch the wall, and freezing them, and bending to have her hands touch the wall and freeze them, and so on and so forth. She finally hit the ground and all the guards have moved out of the room.

"She's trying to steal Cleopatra's Blood Diamond!"

'Wow, apparently she is not that discreet after all.' Frost smiled, 'Or maybe she is just toying with them, well girls have to have some kind of fun sometimes.' Her mind flashed back to Luthor studying her body. 'Enough! He is not man for me. I want Victor, but he has a wife. Enough! We are here on a mission!' Frost's inner fight almost blinded her from the feline thief running past her. She notice that Catwoman blew her a kiss as she ran buy with what looked like a hand full of gold and jewels.

"Dammit! We lost her! Wait... Who the hell is that?" The guards quickly closed in on Frost. She took action and jumped from a wall to a nearby pillar, and from that pillar to another, and from that one to the fountain. "Over there!" as a guard went to draw his gun, he was soon pinned against the wall. "Holy shit!" another guard yelled. The man pinned against the wall was cold and lifeless. They tried to pull the ice dagger out of his throat put it didn't seem to budge.

"Anyone else?" Her voice was cold, and chilling. One guard ran at her, but was met by her grabbing his wrists. He was frozen solid, all the way through. She spun around, and kicked the statue's head off with her heel, and as the blood from the torso started to spew, it was quickly frozen into a beautiful sparkling crimson. She started to laugh, when she kicked the statue and it blew up into tiny pieces. 2 of the 3 remaining guards fled. One was left standing there, that Killer Frost found somewhat attractive. "You're too cute to kill." She said as she crept up to him, and pressed him back against the wall.

X-Young Justice Base-X

The alarm was pounding through the base. Everyone shot up screaming about it... Except Conner. Dick straddled him, leaned down to his face and screamed in his ear. "Wake the hell up!" Conner flew up and it threw Dick onto the floor. Conner emerged from out of the blanket concealing him, only to find Dicks face turn a bright red. Conner was still naked, and hard. Dick got up and rushed to the bathroom to change into his out fit, only to come out and find, Conner looking confused at his growth. "We will deal with that when we get back! Now get dressed!" The alarm had died. "Thank god!" Dick said in a semi-hoarse voice. Robin jumped out of his room and into the living room, and found the other three there waiting.

"Where is Superboy?" M'gann asked.

"He'll be here. He is just being stupid." Killer Frost's file filled the screen in the living room, giving details about where she was and what she was doing. Robin flinched at the sight of her face. Conner noticed this as he was walking down the stairs to join the group. He walked up behind Robin and wrapped his arms around his waist, only to be ripped away when Robin ran to M'gann's ship. The ride was silent and everyone was still trying to wake up. When they arrived to the Museum, two guards were running away frantically as if they had seen a ghost or something.

"What the hell was that?" Aqualad asked.

"I dunno, maybe we should go check out the Museum like we were sent here to do." Wally retorted. Aqualad punched Wally's arm, and Robin jerked a little bit. They all climbed out of the ship and slyly moved up to the front doors, till they had a perfect view of her. She was there, pinning a guard up against a wall playfully moving a finger around on his chest.

"You look good enough to kiss." With this line she wrapped a leg around his was and pulled him into a kiss. She felt his hard on press against her leg, but soon went away. The kiss was cold and lifeless. Robin's eye was twitching as he remembered what had happened to him back in her lair. When she bit down on his lower lip he opened his mouth, not to moan, but for pain. She had grabbed his nuts with a little to much force whilst she bit his lip. When his mouth was open she took her chance and slipped her purple tongue into his warm mouth. Frost was crying, the warmth coming from his mouth hurt so much. But he soon cooled down. The coldness of the kiss was traversing through his mouth. He felt it from her tongue, to the back of his mouth, down his throat and stop. She pulled out of the kiss. "Too bad you're the only one keeping me from what I want." He looked at her puzzled then it hit him. His breathing became rapid, his throat turned blue, and he was clawing at his neck gasping for air. When most of the breath was stripped from him, she snapped her fingers. When she did, huge spikes of ice shot out of his neck, then exploded. "Poor fella, he was actually kinda handsome. One thing all men should know... Never keep a woman from what she wants." She moved away from the dead body over to a vault hidden behind wall between the two stair cases.

M'gann looked at the boys and said, "She speaks the truth..." She trailed off. All the boys had a worried look on her face, except Robin.

"Come to mama, she said as she opened the vault door. She saw it. The most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. A leather necklace with bone shards around the circumference, and had a stunning sapphire hanging from it by a gold chain. Frost took a step forward only to be knocked back, by a blast of cold. "You have protection of your own. I forgot, looks like Luthor was actually worth something after all." She ran forward and bounced from wall to wall, avoiding everything the necklace threw at her, and in a fluid motion, back flipped over one of the defenses, and threw a dagger at the necklace knocking it off the bust. "Mother always knows best." She said with a most sinister smile.


	8. Killer Queen

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Okay, so I know I haven't posted in a little while, but I can explain why! I have recently acquired a boyfriend and he has swept me away from my computer every day for the past four days... But I'm back Bitches! Any who... Enjoy and thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story. You guys are the ones who keep me writing... er... well, typing this story! Have fun!

X-Metropolis: Museum-X

She swayed her hips while walking over to her treasure lying on the ground.

"Okay, now we move in."

She leaned over to pick it up, only to hear something whistle past her ear and a "Clink" on the wall. She looked over and a Shuriken was laying on the floor. She knew who was here. She pounced to the opening of the vault to find, her "Prize" flanked by two men, then a boy with markings on his body, and a green girl levitating.

"Well, look who is back for more." She hissed with lust in her eyes.

"Um, I remember shattering your jaw last time we saw you." Conner couldn't help but laugh. Dick tugged at his shirt, and gave him a disapproving look. Conner settled down.

"Shut up! Oh, by the way..." She trailed off. She held out her hand and a sludge hammer of ice formed and with grace that seemed to dazzle Robin, she hucked it at the boy. No action was taken, he was hit square in the chest, and thrown across the room.

"Robin!" Conner and Wally said in unison. They both raced to aid him. Aqualad jumped into stance and took water out of the near by fountain and made swords. But to his dismay, frost froze them to his hands.

"That should hold you off." He was flailing them around trying to get the stinging harsh sensation off of his hands. M'gann's turn. She flew toward Frost with such speed, and got a solid hit on her. Frost was hit, but back flipped and landed with a stunning dismount. M'gann was dumbfounded.

"How did-" M'gann was stuttering and Frost threw a ball of ice at her. When it hit, the ice spread from her chest all over her torso and to her head, then her lower body, down to her ankles. She was stuck there.

"God, may I have my necklace now?" She raced back into the vault and grabbed her amulet and put it on. 'What is that noise?' She thought then she turned and the vault was being shut on her. "No!" she pounded at the door, but her fate was sealed, and so was the door. Her knees got weak and she fell to the ground. A sharp pain was spreading from her neck. A sharp cold pain. This pain was colder than anything Killer Frost had ever endured. She was screaming in absolute pain. Her veins were starting to become a light blue, and her body temperature was dropping rapidly. Her scream was more intense. She stood back up and her veins were blue. Her eyes were pure white. Her hair was frozen over. She walked up to the door of the safe and tapped it ever so lightly.

X-Other side of the vault door-X

"That ought to hold her." Wally said confidently. He ran over and put his hand on M'gann's arm and rubbed it back and forth at a sonic speed. He melted the ice on both arms and the her head. With that she broke free. Her body achieved homeostasis and she was back. Robin was still a little dazed, due to his chest being hit, but he was in a manageable condition. Conner broke one of the frozen swords off of Aqualad's hands and he got the other one himself.

"What's that blood freezing scream?" M'gann asked.

"You mean blood curling?" Wally replied.

"I think it is actually-" They all looked at the door as it was starting to freeze over. The intent of their stares grew and the door burst. They all flew back and emerged, a new Killer Frost. The cold radiating off her body filled the room. Everyone had shivers.

"You still aren't going to get away with this." Robin stood up and charged at her.

"Oh poor Robin. My kisses weren't enough for you? Too bad." Her shoulder froze to a cold spiked piece of armor. "You are so cute, but I'm giving you the cold shoulder." She rammed his chest with the armor and sent him flying yet again. This time he was out cold.

"Robin! You ugly bitch!" Conner shouted. His eyes full of rage, he charged.

"Round two? Fight!" She pulled out two daggers and evaded his massive punch. She spun him around, tripped him, and while he was on the ground plunged both daggers into his shoulders and pinning him. When she pulled out another dagger and aimed for his heart she was pushed off of him. "Ugh! Don't ever touch me again!" Wally was still checking up on Robin, but Aqualad was ready. He pulled two tridents of water out of the fountain and threw them both. One of them froze and shattered when it hit the ground the other impaled the wicked witch.

"Ha! I got her! Wait, what?!" Frost stood there unaffected, even though a neon blue fluid was pouring out of the wound. It was assumed to be her blood. Aqualad took his chance and threw lighting at her. This next motion shocked everyone. She held out her hand with a sinister smile. The lightning froze. In perfect form she vaporized it. The trident froze and she absorbed it, and her wound closed. Aqualad was in pure shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. She swiftly manipulated the now frozen fountain water and encased the boy in a two feet thick ice prison.

'What is that headache?' She turned around and M'gann was there entering her mind. Frost let stood idle letting her see everything, which wasn't much. M'gann's body tensed up and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move. She was alive and aware but couldn't move anything. "Aw, whats the matter doll face? Brain freeze?" She started laughing and was punched. She fell to the ground, next to Conner who was still struggling. "Shut up!" She grabbed his head and smashed it against the ground and he was out. When she jumped back to her feet she was punched again, by who? She didn't know. She was punched again, and again and again. He sped off again. "That's it!" She formed a syringe full of liquid ice. The presence of someone approaching hit, and she grabbed his shoulder. Wally was beginning to scream, when she spun him around. She jammed the syringe into his back and injected the cold liquid, and let go. Wally took his chance and tried to run, but something was wrong. He was running fast, but was slowing down. The longer he ran the slower he went. He eventually got to the point where Frost was walking faster than he was running. She spun around and kicked him in the side of the head, and he was out. "Ice now, heat never." She laughed and strutted out of the front door, but before she did, she lightly kissed Robin on the cheek. Once she was out she snapped her fingers and turned to an ice sculpture, then exploded.

"Damn it! We are too late!" Bruce shouted. "Robin!" He charged over to the unconscious boy and picked him up. "All of them are still alive thank god, but they will need to sit for a while." Clark went over to Wally, and threw him over his shoulder, pried the daggers out of Conner's shoulders and threw him over the other shoulder. When he went over to M'gann, he picked her up bridal style. He looked over at the giant cube of ice and blasted it with his heat vision and Aqualad stumbled out. He was a little woozy from the lack of oxygen but was able to walk. He carefully flew out of the sky light and over to the Batplane. Bruce was sitting in the pilot seat and Robin was in the back on a medic bed. M'gann was on the top bunk, Conner lay across from Robin, and Wally across from M'gann. Aqualad sat in one of the seats, breathing grew an oxygen mask hooked to a tank. They silently flew back to base.

X-South Pole: Frost's Cave-X

A sculpture matching Frost's form was crystallizing in the center room of the cave. Grundy clenched his rotting fists, only to find it melting away and a beautiful lady standing there.

"Ice Lady!" Grundy ran over and picked Frost up and spun her around. "Grundy miss you!"

"Down Grundy! We have redecorating to do." She smiled.

"Tin man here. He talk to you." Grundy stood aside to see Luthor there, but without his suit.

"You have the audacity to come here after what you did?" Frost's voice raised.

"Tell me. What did I do?"

"You sold me out."

"I did?"

"You are more transparent than a window. Of course you did."

"How do you know?"

"You sell everyone out to make yourself have a better outcome."

"So you are smarter than I thought."

"But since you did tell me where my necklace was... I guess I'll keep you around." Luthor sighed in relief. "Permanently." She swiftly grabbed his shoulders, and he screamed but it was too late. He was freezing up and before he knew it, he was Frost's first piece of furniture for her new empire, that she was going to build."


	9. Ice Cold Sin

Author's Note: So how do you feel about "Psycho Elsa" (New Killer Frost)? It is gonna get interesting pretty soon. Oh I've been debating this for a while and some help would really be appreciated. Do any of you guys want a P.O.V. Chapter? If so, who? So now that's outta the way...

X-Young Justice Base: Living Room-X

"What the hell happened in there?!" Bruce was screaming with concern. The only one awake was Dick, but he was breathing faster than usual, due to very cold hammer hitting his sternum. Aqualad had passed out on the way home.

"She... was taunting... me." He took huge breaths. "Then she threw... a hammer.. at me. Knocked me to... the other si...de of the... room. Then I... blacked... out." He took more breaths. Clark was laughing softly.

"What the hell is so funny?! She could have killed our, I mean, my son!" Dick was confused about the break in his shout. Clark started laughing a little bit harder as he walked over to Dick and turned his head so Bruce could see it. Even Bruce chuckled a little bit. "Did she really?" Bruce asked whilst chuckling.

"What?" Dick stood up and walked to the nearest bathroom. He screamed when he looked in the mirror. On his cheek was a light blue spot that had been frosted over in the perfect shape of someone's lips. He ripped open a cabinet to find that there were no rags. He ran out of the bathroom into the nearest bedroom and grabbed a rag off of the night stand next to the bed. He then swiftly returned to the bathroom, and proceeded to get it wet with hot water. He scrubbed for a good five minutes before it was gone. The half of the rag that was dry felt coarse and rather stiff. He looked down at the rag and back over to the room he snatched it from, and noticed it had been Wally's. 'Oh... It's just Wally's... Who has a crush on me... and jacks- ' "AH!" Dick screamed and immediately dropped the rag to ran back to the living room to find that Aqualad had finally come to, and told Clark and Bruce the whole story, or as much as he could before he was imprisoned.

"Good to have you back." Clark snickered. Dick moved past Clark and climbed Bruce and wrapped his legs around his waist. Bruce held onto him, and Dick leaned in.

"Do you need to explain something to me about your little red-caped boy toy?" Dick pulled back and smiled and kissed Bruce. He dropped, and walked away to his room. Bruce followed behind cause he knew he should have given an explanation earlier. Clark picked up Wally and set him on a chair, Wally started to come to but only to violently shake, almost convulse from the lack of heat in his body. Clark raced to a nearby closet and grabbed an arm full of blankets, and proceeded to wrap Wally up.

"Don't move. Just let your body warm up." He then went over to Conner, and didn't give much attention. He just threw down some wrapping gauze and ice. "Kaldur'ahm. Wrap his shoulders, and put ice on his head." He then walked over to M'gann, picked her up, and walked into the conference room. He closed the door behind him and set her down on the table. She was still attentive of everything, but she still couldn't move. Clark picked up the phone and punched in some numbers. "J'onn? We have a situation. Your daughter tried to take up Killer Frost all by herself, after she obtained the amulet." He waited for J'onn's reply. "Frost did something to her head. She literally gave M'gann a brain freeze. Okay, see you in a minute." Clark put his had on her head. "You'll be alright. Your dad will be here in a second and he'll try and fix you. He is more inclined to mind stuff." He chuckled. M'gann managed a slight smile, and just remained there.

X-Meanwhile: Dick's Room-X

Dick pushed open the door and began to strip off his clothing. Bruce entered behind him and closed the door. Once Dick was completely naked he walked over to the dresser, bent over to the lowest drawer, opened it, and removed some underwear and continued to put them on. He walked over to his bed and jumped onto it. He looked over at the tall brooding figure with a curious look. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Okay, well when we were back at the manor, when you were sick..."

"Yeah, I know. You and Clark are fuck buddies." Bruce smacked Dick lightly. "You know I like it like that Brucey-Q."

"Anyways. No, we are more than just 'Fuck Buddies'. Me and Clark have decided to get married." Dick's mouth dropped. "Don't get dismayed."

"Why would I? I'm really happy for you two!" Dick hugged Bruce and pulled back. "Just two questions. One, I can't kiss you anymore can I? Cause you two are Fiancees."

"No, you can't. Besides you and Conner are a thing, right?"

"Which brings me to question two. When you two get married, does that disqualify me and Conner? If we decide to make that commitment?"

"No. Not at all. Even though you are my son, I don't think that counts so much for Conner." He laughed. "Even if it is weird for society, you should love and marry who ever the hell you want." Bruce kissed Dick. "Don't tell my 'Red-caped boy toy'." Bruce smiled.

'Holy god! Did Bruce smile? In his Batman uniform?' They both got up and rejoined everyone in the living room.

"Oh my god. I drooled when I slept!" Aqualad got up and went to the bathroom, picked up a rag and started to wash his face. Robin followed quickly behind.

"Aqualad? Where did you get that rag?"

"Right here on the counter. Why?"

"Oh my god. Never mind." Robin walked away laughing.

X-South Pole: Killer Frost's lair: Just outside the opening-X

"Guys come quick! I found a really awesome cave!"

"Jack! Don't go in there! You don't know if the Yeti is gonna get you." The girl was laughing.

"Scarlet! Jack! You two are stupid."

"Oh, you're only complaining because you don't have a boyfriend, Dylan."

"Shut up!" Scarlet, Jack, and Dylan all slipped on the ridge of ice and stumbled down the small opening. When they regained their footing Jack turned around and couldn't even manage a scream. Two colossal hands smashed his entire frame, and he fell to the ground. Scarlet wouldn't stop screaming and Dylan was trying to climb back up the slippery slope. Before Grundy brought down his fists on one Mr. Dylan, someone shouted.

"Grundy? What are you doing to our guests?" Grundy backed down and let the lady through. Although she didn't look like she did when she was in the museum. She was pure ice. She walked over to Scarlet and helped her up. "Now what are you two doing all the way down at the south pole?"

"We were sent here to look for an artifact." Frost grabbed her collar bone.

"Such a shame. I thought we could be friends, but you came to take what I want."

"What do you mean?"

"Grundy. Fetch. Then set her over there, and make sure she stays." Grundy obeyed. He seized the blonde and brought her to the center of the main room. When he slammed her down the wind was knocked out of her. She was gasping for air when a sharp pain, and the sound of something breaking hit. Grundy lifted one of her legs and smashed her knee backwards. She let out a scream and started to cry.

"Grundy sorry. Grundy no want to. Ice lady make him."

"What?! Grundy you useless thrall!" She slapped him over the head. "Get the hell back to where ever the hell you were now! And you! Stop crying."

"You ugly bitch!"

"I will freeze your heart!" She charged at the brunette boy and stuck her sharp nails into his chest. She began to push harder and harder, she clawed deeper and deeper. It was a crimson mess, but she finally pried what she wanted out of him. She then decided that her foyer/tunnel needed more color. She cut the organ open and splattered the color everywhere.

"You are a monster!" Frost slithered back to the crippled woman and lifted her off the ground.

"Bend your knees!" Frost dropped her on her crippled leg and she let out another scream. "Your pretty. You should be my friend." She picked her up one last time and froze her through. Frost set her back down and decided to put her and Luthor somewhere later. "Grundy. Be a worthless slave, and clean up the two bodies and put them in the water waste."

"Where water waste?"

"Oh my god. You ugly dumb ass!" On the very edge of the room she carved a hole in the floor and opened it up. Underneath was the ice cold water. "Put them in here and plug it back up when your done."

"Yes Ice Lady." Grundy walked over and picked up the first man Grundy smashed, "Grundy no like you no more."

Clarification: Jack Scarlet and Dylan are extra characters to help convey how sinister Frost has become. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.


	10. The World Ends In Ice

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been on top of this story. I was going through some major writer's block... It was killing me. "Take my blood for example, I wish somebody would this stuff is killing me!" Name the video and whoever said it? No one will get it. Well, someone might. Because they are awesome. I could really use some feed back guys, it would give me suggestions. I've been doing good so far, but my idea pool is drying up kinda fast. Sooo with all that said, here is a story chapter that may or may not be good:

X-Young Justice Base-X

Robin was in the training room doing his usual acrobatics, taking trapeze swings and going from tower to tower. M'gann was still getting over Frost's shock after three days. She wasn't able to speak or fly, but every other function was coming back to her. The only way she was to communicate with others, was by telepathy, which gave everyone a headache. Aqualad was back to normal, as he didn't suffer nearly as bad as the others. Wally still wasn't able to run as fast as usual, but he could get somewhat close. Super boy was fine, his shoulders still hurt from time to time, but he was alright.

"Robin!" Conner had yelled from the floor. Dick swiftly did a triple back flip dismount from the tower and turned to the broad chested figure. "Did you forget?"

"No. I was just gonna swing around for like, five more minutes. Then, I would get ready."

"Well, we have to go. Like, now." Dick and Conner ran to Dick's room to swiftly get ready.

X-Gotham City: Botanical Gardens-X

"Do you, Clark Kent, take Bruce Wayne, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Bruce Wayne, take Clark Kent, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Well gentlemen, I know pronounce you, husband and husband. You may now kiss." Bruce and Clark pulled for a passionate kiss, everyone in the area could feel the romance and heat coming off of this. The metaphorical sparks were flying. Alfred was on his feet clapping and blowing a very airy whistle, Barbra was smiling, and Dick and Conner shared a kiss with them off to the back of the aisle.

"What's that?" Dick pulled out of the kiss to look at the sky. The once clear sunny sky had shifted to a dark cloudy gray. It started to hail abnormally large balls, well more like fridge sized ice balls. Every time one hit the ground it spread like wild fire. The ice would stretch and spread and eventually end. It was freezing over all of Gotham. Bruce looked at Barbra.

"He is still in Arkham. There is no way he could be doing this."

"Then that leaves it to one other person." Bruce started to take off and was held back by his new husband.

"Don't. Not yet anyways. Look what she did to the kids. At least take a day or two preparing for it. She is going to make it a ruthless fight. You should at least have an edge." Bruce looked down at the grass, everyone was fleeing to the nearest building, and Barbra took Alfred away to prevent injury.

"I never want to hear you speak of this again but, I think your right."

"Batman? Say he was wrong? Someone pinch me."

"It's not to late to make an annulment." Bruce looked at him chuckling and then smiling.

"Just lets get ready." Bruce and Clark grabbed the two boys and they were gone.

X-Frost's Cave: Interior-X

"Ha! Gotham and Metropolis have frozen over! That should hold Bat-Brain, and Super Dork up for a little. Now to redecorate... The world." Her eyes then turned a solid white and she threw her hands out. The cave around her exploded, a dark gray cloud grew, and grew, to massive sizes and it began to hail van sized balls of ice all over the world. The ground was freezing, the buildings were breaking, the people were dying, and all the while she couldn't have been happier. she walked out of the frozen pit that once was her cave, and called Grundy to follow. He obeyed, but not in obedience but rather in fear. "What do you think Grundy? A palace? A Castle? Or maybe a Pyramid? Oh! How about a Sphinx?" Grundy scratched his head. "God you are of no use anymore I swear. Before I form my... Lets go with a palace. Before I do. Grundy. Fetch my two Ice sculptures." Grundy drudged down into the pit and returned with two sculptures. One of a pretty woman clasping at her throat, a backwards bending knee, and appears to be screaming. The other was of a man, with his arms out as if he was trying to push something off of him. Grundy set them down on the ground, and let out a tear that quickly disappeared.

"Grundy no like this." He whispered ever so softly.

"Now time to work my magic." Her hands touched the ground and she quickly lifted her hands almost like she was pulling the ice out of the ground in front of her. The floor formed into a thick sheet of scratchy ice. Pillars, stairs, doorways, they were all just growing out of thin air. When she was finished, Frost seemed to be a little exhausted. She shakily walked into her newly formed palace and conjured a gigantic bell in the grand foyer.

"What that for?"

"Well Grundy, since I despise everyone but one person in this world, I have conjured this bell. It will ring at any given second. When it does I snap my fingers and one random person in the world will freeze solid where ever they are, then explode. Killing said person, and harming anyone in the area. Just to be fair, it will have an interval, so it won't ring every other minute." Grundy scratched his head. "Just go grab my sculptures and bring them to my throne room!"

"Where throne room?"

"God! I'll do it myself." She walked over and conjured to mobile prism men to pick up the sculptures and follow her to her throne, Grundy followed quietly.


	11. Warm Love

Author's Note: Sorry I know I haven't updated, and the last chapter was short and this one is too, but writers block is killin' me! Parents were doing all sorts a messed up things, boyfriend troubles, and everything in between. So here is the final chapter and let meh know what ya think."

X-Gotham City-X

The four emerged from the cave. Bruce, Clark, and Dick, all in uniform. Conner was in his usual T-shirt and jeans. The air was arid, the sky was gray, and snow was falling. The entire city had big splats of pure ice here and there. They moved over to a rock fairly close to the cave exit/entrance.

"What's this for?" Conner asked questioningly.

"We're gonna use it." Clark said back gingerly.

"We're gonna throw a rock... At that psycho bitch Frost?" Conner retorted.

"Just shut up." Dick said curtly. Batman pushed a button and the rock had taken its cloaking off and there stood the Batplane.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that being there." The group walked through the shin high snow into the Batplane and took off to the raging queen.

X-Frost's Palace-X

The ground quaked, the pillars shook, and a loud ring came from the main hall. The heartless queen snapped her purple-ish blue fingers. She felt a presence in metropolis dwindle. "Poor Violia. Had such a beautiful life ahead of her, but I guess you could say I froze her in her tracks." She started laughing at the shrewd pun, only to feel a source of heat attacking her palace. "What is that wretched temperature? Where is it coming from?! Grundy! Go find out before I freeze your ass too!" Grundy got up and went to the main hall. He looked up to see a bright red circle pulsing on the roof, then it caved in. Grundy charged out of harms way.

"FROST!" Clark shouted as he lowered in. A rope ladder dropped form the Batplane, and out slid Dick, and followed by Conner. Bruce was fixing the plane so that it would fly away back to the cave after he had jumped out. He started to slide down the ladder and it was cut. Bruce fell and landed square on his back knocking the wind out of him.

"Twinkle twinkle little Bat, you should fall you silly cat!" Frost laughed.

"Enough! This ends now!"

"Tell me, Superman. What do you love most?" She slithered down the grand stair case toward the muscular man.

"What's it to you?" He retorted getting a little uncomfortable, and worrying about Bruce. He broke, and looked back to check on Bruce.

"So what were to happen if say... I did this?" She got close, conjured a massive hammer bigger than Grundy, and knocked Clark to the other side of the hall.

"I'd get pissed." He said out of breath-ly.

"And how about this?" She conjured walls of ice that slid and pushed Dick and Conner out of the palace. She walked over to the door while Clark was trying to regain his footing. With one hand raised she froze the door shut. "Don't want the vermin getting back in."

"What are you getting at?" Clark said when he got up.

"Oh I have two things to show you!" She reached into one of the many pockets in her cloak. "First, is this glowing green rock! Its just so pretty and I thought you would be fond of it!" She pulled out a shard that glowed green. Clark dropped to his knees and then to his stomach. "You're gonna love this!" She skated over to where he lay, and set the shard on his back. "Don't want ya missin' the best part! Now for the good stuff!"

"Stop!" She lifted her hands, and smashed them to the floor. A deep blue started to swirl in the flooring under Bruce. Pillars were growing, Bruce was being lifted off of the ground and he was shouting in pure pain. One pillar slipped through his calf, another through his bicep. Another through his opposite shoulder.

"Now see here, Super dork. He is now impaled in three different places. In case you didn't see, there is a particularly sharp pillar right below his neck. Since his blood is... Warm," She winced at the word warm, "he will slowly melt and slide down the pillars. Once he slides down far enough the pillar will start to pierce his neck, and well... You get the picture." She smiled and climbed the stair case. She stood at the top and smiled. "Lets see how strong this so called 'Love' is." She stuck her hands out from behind her and formed a throne, and sat. Waiting.

"Ah!" Bruce screamed in pain. He started sliding. The blood gushing from the punctures weren't helping his situation. He was sliding very slowly, and the pillars making the punctures bigger. Clark struggled and moved from flat on the floor, to planking on his elbows. The strength was out of pure love and rage. Even though he finally got a good look at the predicament Bruce was in, it wasn't enough. He collapsed. Bruce moved his arm to his utility belt and grabbed a unique Bat-a-rang. The movement of the arm he needed caused his arm to slip down, and make him scream in more pain. Clark was full out crying. He heard his lover crying from the situation. The sound was starting to make Bruce himself tear up. He couldn't let that happen.

"Clark! Romeo and Juliet!" Bruce threw the Bat-a-rang and it skimmed Clark's back and knocked the shard away, it slid into another room. The Bat-a-rang looped back and aimed for the door frame to the other room. Once it made contact it exploded causing the door way to collapse. Clark shot up and flew over to Bruce and gingerly pulled him off of the pillars. "Look out!" Bruce spun around on Clark, but the dagger flying their way was knocked to the floor. When Bruce fell to the floor because of the injuries, he noticed one of Dick's Shurikens.

"Damn it! Enough games, time to finish what I started!"


	12. Revenge and Love

Author's Note: Finally! Right?! Well the final chapter is here. I know it is short but ya know... Please let me know if you guys think it is good. I am thinking of doing another story, more focused on the Batman area of DC comics, rather than the entire DC universe...

X-Frost's Main Hall-X

"Damn it! Enough games, time to finish what I started." She threw her hands up in the air and a mighty blizzard flew in from everywhere. The entire room was engulfed, and the wretched queen slipped through undetected to the center of the storm, where her bell lay. Clark, Bruce, and the two boys were being tossed and turned by the harshly cold gales blowing every which way. Clark finally found his way over to the side of room to lay Bruce down, and told Conner to watch. Dick and Clark headed back into the raging blizzard to find Frost.

"I thought you said, 'Enough Games.'" Clark mentioned.

"This is only ensuring my victory and your demise." The voice was almost robotic and coming from every direction. "Come on boys, don't let little old me get to you!" She cackled.

"Frost this is getting you no where!" Clark boomed.

"Oh really? Then where is your boy wonder?" Clark spun around to find Dick was missing. "Who knows, I may have already killed him!" Clark took to the air. Frost noticed and blasted him with many ice bullets, but to no avail, missed Clark. He knew where she was and flew after her. She ran into the blizzard, but could not out run Clark's speed. He caught her by the throat, and lifted her a foot from the ground. He brought his fist back, and flew forward with such speed, Frost hit the wall and indented. The blizzard stopped immediately. She flew out almost unfazed. She brought her hand back and a beautiful neon blue dagger conjured from her hand. She looked back astonished from the color. "Wha- What?!" She yelled, "My jaw is bleeding? Lucky shot Superman." She wound up to throw the dagger, when an ear piercing ringing filled the room.

"What the hell was that?" Clark exclaimed.

"My my. For whom the bell tolls? I think I know who!" She held her hand out in a claw and it was aimed at Bruce. "Say goodbye to the only thing you cared about, Superman!"

"NOOOOOOOOO, RRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRR!" Two colossal fist where brought down on Frost and she was pounded into the floor. Immediately after she was peeled off the ground and thrown into the air, grabbed by her feet and slammed back into the ground. "Solomon Grundy," She was picked up again and punched into the wall, "Born on a Monday," She was ripped from the wall, grabbed by her head and smashed into the floor, "Christened on Tuesday," He jumped into the air and his full weight landed on top of one Killer Frost, "Married on Wednesday!" He jumped off of her and screamed at her, pieces of rotten plants and grossness fell all over her. "Grundy no like you, ugly lady!" He reached for her neck and ripped off the frost bound necklace and threw it at the bell. He picked Frost up, and threw her in the air, but Superman flew up to get her. He set the unconscious body of Frost next to Batman, and flew back to Grundy.

"Thank y-"

"We not friends! In room with chair, Robot man, and girl with leg, frozen." With that Grundy leaped to the broken ceiling making an escape to the world.

Clark flew into what seemed of Frost's throne room and found two ice sculptures of what looked of Lex Luthor, and a random girl with a severely broken leg. He gave the girl sculpture a hug and held there for several minutes till she thawed out. Her vitals almost read as if she was dead. "Oooohhhhhh mymmymmmy Gggggggooood!" She exclaimed whilst shivering. "Ssssuuuuuupppppeeeerrr mmmmaaaannnn issss hugggginnng mmmmmmeeee!"

"You're very cute, but I have someone else, so don't flatter yourself." He flew over to Lex and hugged him till he thawed.

"Wwwwhhhhaaatt tttthhhee heeeelll?"

"Just shut up."

X-Hawaii: Private Beach: 3 months later-X

"Finally! We get to have our honeymoon." Clark said as he pushed the door to the room open, with his foot. He was carrying Bruce in bridal position, and set him down gently on the bed. He went back for the bags and set them at the foot of the bed. He opened the curtains and two of the walls were glass. Perfect view of the private beach. Bruce stood up and immediately began to strip to nudity, Clark followed. They both crawled into bed. Bruce slid over to Clark and slung a leg over him, and nuzzled him closely. Clark rested his head on that of Bruce's and smelled his sweet scented hair, and exhaled all too romantically.

"Clark,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Bruce said as he nuzzled closer.

"I love you."


End file.
